


Gaslight Cafe, 1961

by musiciansfriend



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, by edward sharpe and the magnetic zeros, this is based off of home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiciansfriend/pseuds/musiciansfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off of 'Home' by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gaslight Cafe, 1961

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of 'Home' by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros

"Well, my names Niall and this here is my partner, Zayn. We're just gonna sing a little song for ya if that's alright. We wrote it quite a long time ago, just never got around ta performin' it, so here it is!" Niall said with a smile on his face. He quickly tuned his guitar as Zayn stepped up to the microphone and sweetlt began to sing the first verse.

 

 

_"Alabama, Arkansas_

_I do love my Ma and Pa_

_Not the way that I do love you_

 

 

Zayn grinned as Niall slid in beside him to sing his part.

 

 

_"Well Holy Moly, me oh my_

_You're the apple of my eye_

_Boy I've never loved one like you_

 

_Man oh man, you're my best friend_

_I scream it to the nothingness_

_There ain't nothin' that I need_

 

 

Niall stepped back so that Zayn could have more room, as he tended to move around a lot, and this was a very small stage. After all, this was only the Gaslight Cafe.

 

 

_"Well hot and heavy pumpkin pie_

_Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ_

_Ain't nothin' please me more than you_

 

 

Zayn gently pulled on the head of Niall's guitar so that they could sing the chorus together. he just loved how Niall looked in the stagelights. He was absolutley beautiful.

 

 

_"Home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

_Home, let me come home_

_Home is wherever I'm with you_

 

_La La La La_

_Take me home_

_Mama, I'm coming home_

 

 

Niall sang the next verse loud and let his rough voice ring throughout the small room filled with people. 

 

 

_"I'll follow you into the park_

_Through the jungle, through the dark_

_Boy, I've never loved one like you_

 

_Moats and boats and waterfalls_

_Alleyways and payphone calls_

_I've been everywhere with you, that's true!_

 

 

Zayn looked at Niall and grinned like a fool, just like he did every time they sang together.

 

 

_Laugh until we think we'll die_

_Barefoot on a summer night_

_Never could be sweeter than when I'm with you_

 

 

Niall's laugh was contagious; it was loud and it echoed. It was Zayn's favorite sound.

 

 

_"And in the streets you run afree_

_Like it's only you and me_

_Geez, you're somethin' to see_

 

 

Niall could remember the first time they could ever met just like it was yesterday. He was outside laying down in his driveway listening to  _"Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch"_  by The Four Tops and Zayn had walked right up and laid down with him on the hard, black asphalt.

 

 

_La La La La_

_Take me home_

_Mama I'm comin' home_

 

 

Everyone always complimented them on how well their voices harmonized together. They always said they were made to be. Zayn stopped singing and began to laugh aloud, which wasn't  uncommon for him to do.

 

 

_"Niall?"_

 

_"Zayn?"_

 

_"Do you remember that day you feel outta my window?"_

 

 _"Sure do! You came jumpin' out after me!"_   Niall chuckled. Of course he remembered that day; how could he forget?

 

 _"Well, you fell on the concrete, nearly broke your ass, and you were bleedin' all over the damn place, and I rushed you out to the hospital, do you remember that?"_ Zayn asked. 

 

 _"Yes I do."_ Niall said as he began to strum some sweet chords on his guitar.

 

 _"Well, there's somethin' I never told you about that night."_ The audience quieted down, now interested in their conversation.

 

 _"What didn't you tell me?"_   Niall's hands had dropped down to his sides, thinking about the contrast in color whenever he ran his hands through Zayn's long dark hair.

 

 _"Well, while you were sittin' in the backseat smokin' a cigarette you thought was your last, I was fallin' deeply, deep in love with you, and I never told you till just now!"_   Niall blushed a pretty rosy pink as he could hear the audience clap and wolf whistle at them.

 

_Alabama, Arkansas_

_I do love my Ma and Pa_

_Moats and boats and waterfalls_

_Alleyways and payphone calls_

 

_Home is when I'm alone with you!_

_Home is when I'm alone with you!"_

 

 

 

 

_03.12.14_


End file.
